Lost Levels
A halo 3 machinima comdy/action series about when three players get trap in the game halo 3 and try to find a way out but that might be difficult when a secret organization sents teams of men after them, thinking they are viruses. made by aliAssassins Productions. Plot Episode 1 The scene opens up to where there are dead bodies and wreck warthogs of halo 3 commandos on valhalla. the scene then shows the last person left in the group of people being corner by danny. the corner person says he has faced countles viruse's, strong and weak, but tells him he's different before being shot, where he says he's not a virus. the scene then reminds weeks back. it shows the computer at where danny and his friends (last stand) are staying saying he is now able to send out an S.O.S. signal. he tells the computer to send it out to anybody that can get it and tell them they are trap in halo 3. just then danny hears an explosian where he is told by john, one of his friends, to come outside, saying another clan is attacking. he quickly gets outside where his friends are fighting three people in a warthog, where they are trying take thier terroritory thier on. danny tells john to sneak behind him while he and anthony make a distraction. anthony decides to set him on fire so to distract the clan. the clan is distracted enough for john to plant trip mines under thier warthog. danny makes it back on top and john explodes the warthog. the only member to survive is an elite character player. the three surround him wonder what thier gonna to do with him until he uses a flare and gets away. later the three argue whether or not to move to safer location because clans keep attacking them. out of two of three, they decide to go and explore where they can find more ways to escape and find a desulate place that no clans would want. the three pack up and anthony drives and sings his driving song. at a secret base, the last remaining clan member that survive the attack and escape has an apointment with thier boss. the guard confirms his anpointment and he goes though the teleporter. he meets with the boss to report the players who beat his clan and other clans like with 12 people in them, saying they might be hacking or modding. the boss says they could be good players, but he says he check thier xbox live profiles but they hadn't been on since three days ago. the boss talks to his programing player (the player shown earlier in the series) and asks if they could be viruse's, where he says they might be. he then order him to take a squad and go see for himself. after he leaves, the boss laughs. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Characters Danny Anthony John